


Help [Eren Yaeger X Reader]

by Rainbowsnowcone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, alternative universe, reader included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowsnowcone/pseuds/Rainbowsnowcone
Summary: The moment when something happens, it changes the way you experience your life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story

**Chapter 1**

 

**Help [SNK - Eren Jaeger]**

 

 

She closed her eyes and slowly started to sink in. She let herself escape the world that she always gave 'the cold shoulder'.

 

"Finally."

 

As she still kept her eyes, she felt the atmosphere change; The way the hair behind her back stood and how the smooth wind made contact with her bare legs felt strange to her.

 

When I was younger... Memories come back; Joyful and depressed ones, but as the girl she is now, she forced them out.

 

She gripped the fabric tighter, a warm wave came to her. A small but unlasting smile appeared on her lips.

 

And that was the day... "F/N?" "F/N?" Still the sounds that pumded through her ears couldn't keep the sounds of the world from her. Immediately she open her eyes, the surroundings looked the same; Only, the difference was that the skies were dark. Her fingers took one speaker out and left the other one still playing.

 

She looked around, whipping her hair along with her. "F/N," Again she heard the voice; A saddened drunken voice. She slowly got up from where she was sitting. Again, she checked her surroundings; The house that was a few feet away from her had no lights at all, the leaves that swung by the air still made it look peaceful, but the voice that kept calling her name didn't.

 

She let go of the second speaker, still she could hear it playing. She hastily walked towards the stoned wall. A blanket of stress over came her, the hitch of her breathing increase and the steady beat of her heart changed.

 

Why? Don't be scared.

 

This is your street, you know it's not dangerous. Don't.

 

I said don't.

 

She leaned her body on it; The stoned wall gave the aura a bit more light. She thanked the universe for it, as her eyes searched anything out of the blew, her thoughts kept going, and each time she kept saying no or impossible.

 

Stop, stop yourself.

 

 

She took a deep breath, letting all the stress and suspense go. And as she does another one, she stops midway. There in the distance was a figure, it's body leaning again her front door.

 

 

"F/N..."

 

 

Defeat. Why did it sound like defeat. The sound of a body dropping and a bottle rolling cut off her thoughts.

 

 

"F/N help..."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thoughts**

**Chapter 2**

**Help [ SNK - Eren Jaeger]**

 

The smell of alcohol entered his nose as he turned the knob of his front door home. Behind him he could hear his friends say their final goodbyes by yelling his name. "EREN! EREN!"

 

And finally he heard the sound of the car screech again the concrete. A smile, a real one, came onto him. Finally, at long last he was alone, he didn't have to look like he was active at all. It would be him and the beautiful experience of slumber.

 

He still carries his bag and his strength as he walks up the stairs. He looked around, seeing if anything was out of the original and really the only thing that really stood out was the punched wall. He smile dropped as he eyes went to a different setting...

 

He really should have been in Armin's house earlier...

 

His eyes came back when he saw his room, he blinked once, twice, and kept walking. Each step he took, he could hear it echo through the empty hallways, the quiet kitchen, the unliving living room and finally bounce against his father's room. Eren was great-full that his father wasn't here. It was rare for his father to be outside his home.

 

Maybe he's gambling again.

He close his eyes as his head was hurting again, will I lose my possession again? Will he get beaten up to death that I have to have a second job? Scenarios played in mind, like a short trailers, one after the other. All of them contain blood, his father near death and himself, Eren, being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to change! I will mostly continue on writing with Eren's point of view, it seems a bit easier for me to write!


	3. Chapter 3

**In Need**

 

**[SNK - Eren Jaeger]**

 

**Chapter 3**

 

 

He only had a few hours to relax, that's why he slept the minute he came from school.

 

And right now, this minute, he can hear the beeping sound of the alarm. Adrenaline didn't rush into his system, he slowly and weakly got up from his bed. Those blue-green eyes kept looking at the wall that stood a few meters away from him. His mind was still processing, trying to think straight, trying to escape the blanket of slumber.

 

Where am I? Oh right, my room.

 

Was I sleeping? Yeah you were.

 

Then why am I awake? Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the JOB YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE AT!

 

His hand runs into a fist, quickly smashing the alarm clock, he can feel his eyes go wide, his head go berserk. His feet ran to the drawers, grabbing his white collared tuxedo shirt. He tried to put on his pants and do his hair at the same time, but failed as he realized his hair looked the same when he woke up.

 

"Damn, damn, damn!" He rushed down the stairs, his quicken steps vibrated around him. He jumps two steps and runs towards the door, he quickly shuts the door, and he is greeted by the sounds of birds chipping, the breathe of the wind and the beautiful sound of nature. He takes a deep breath, and another one. The pressure is off of him, a smile came upon his face, it's fine Eren, it's just your job.

* * *

 

 

He didn't have the time to go on the bus, so he walked all the way towards his job. Along the way he tried to look as classy as possible; He tried to make his white collared shirt seem as if it was in the dry cleaners, yeah, he told himself, I'll get fired the second I enter the restaurant with this.

 

He's almost there, the part of city he's walking through has the finest restaurant to fine dine at. He got the opportunity to work at one of the finest restaurant, but it wasn't like he wanted to work there, he needed the job. He's a teen, who wants to do teen stuff, but since his father started gambling, he had to work a part time job for to pay the bills and finance.

 

He turns a corner, and again he sees more buildings, small shops are set there, and housing complexes as well. He checks his watch and sees he's minutes early, oh thank goodness! Eren can already see expensive cars stopping near the restaurant.

 

He slipped through the alleyway and knocked the metal door, he took a step back and waits. He waits, and waits. No one opens. He knocked harder this time. He can hear the scream of the head chef, seconds later the door was open, a waitress he didn't recognize open it.  
"Wow Jaeger, you came on time," He recognized the sarcasm in her voice, "Hurry up, the house's full tonight."

 

He somehow managed to slid through the crowd of chiefs. He went to the locker room, there he opened his locker and there hanged a expensive vest. He carefully put it on, he buttoned up and after he took out a untied bow tie. He lifted up his collar and started the long and way too difficult way of how to put. After a few minutes he looked at the mirror attached to the inside locker and saw it looked fine.

 

As he leaves the locker room a weight comes over him, his mind plays scenarios, every one of them all ending in embarrassment and him being fired, just the thought of it makes his eyes show fear. He closes his eyes and he takes deep breaths and lets go. He can already feel the weight come off.

 

He starts walking towards where the  
manager is. The man at the counter tells every waiter and waitress where to serve and how many guests have arrived.  
"Excuse me Sir," He starts talking formal, it's one of the many rules of the restaurant.

 

"Are there any tables to be served?" The man checks and responds with, "Ah, yes, there is a reservation of two, the Parkers. They're about to be here." The man quickly gives Eren two menus, he starts walking towards the entrance of the place. As takes so many turns he sees that the place was really packed, wow I'm seriously getting more money this week.

 

He finally arrives, he can see the long line of people, wow!  
"Sir and Mam do you have a reservation?" He waits awkwardly as a worker of the restaurant asks a party of two if they are already in the system (computer). The man answers,  
"Ah, yeah, we're the Parkers."

 

The woman at the desk types in the name and immediately their names comes on, "Yes, here you are! A table of two correct?"  
"Ah, yes."  
"Okay," She turns to Eren, "Your waiter is here."

 

The Parkers turn to Eren, he introduces himself, "Hello, my name is Eren and I'll be your waiter for tonight." He starts walking, "Please follow me." The Parkers were the first of many costumers to be served by Eren, and everyone of them gave Eren a big tip for being such a good waiter.

 

It's late at night, around the hour of ten or eleven and his work for the day finishes at two in the morning. Less costumers came during the night and that was a relief for Eren.

 

He was sitting near the counter, the old man who use to be there was replaced with a young, less wrinkled man. Eren was down, he wasn't sleeping, but thinking. His brain kept making films that he eyes would sink into, every once in a while the same scenario would come up, goosebumps would run down his body as if he knew, somehow, it would happen.

 

"Yo Jaeger," He snapped his head up, "There's a party of three that's gonna come." He stops a moment to drink a glass of water, "I suggest you run your butt to it." The man snickers under his breathe as he sees a flash of annoyance flicker through Eren's eyes. Eren doesn't show the hatred that arose, but immediately grab three menus and started walking towards the front desk.

 

As he sat there next to the same woman that checked the Parkers arrival, he saw from a distance, a car pulling up. As Eren watched two employees open the car doors, he saw the party of three come out. His heart started beating as they slowly came towards the entrance. His heart started racing, he can feel his palms starting to sweat. Jaeger, Jaeger, keep calm. Yo, keep calm.

 

With one blink he saw them already at the counter, "Hello, we have a   
reservation," The man spoke, "We're the L/N (s)."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the story seemed a bit rushed and also a bit boring. I did this a long time ago and i don't know, maybe my writing changed. Anway, I'll update once in a while!


End file.
